The Special One
by Blazing Girl45
Summary: this is story i came up with so idk where to put it   its about a girl going through an adventure that will change her   bad with summarys plz no haters


_**Hey guys I did this bc I got soo bored in class plz no haters first story **_

_**Hope u enjoy**_

_**The Special One**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**The Princess**_

On Halloween night, in the year of 1995, a baby girl was born but, these girls parents were King Slamen and Queen Kerina the rulers of Shinhigh the magical land of element wizards, with the powers of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. The king and queen looked at their baby girl and named her Melina, the later on said to her husband "look at her, with her dark brown hair, golden brown skin, and her beautiful purple eyes, she is special and the king agreed with his queen. A few moments later, the royal wizard council came in to the room and said "indeed she is special , she has gotten the powers of opposite elements" then the king had responded "she does" then the council said "yes the elements are Water and Fire, this is the first that has happened in the history of Shinhigh" The king and queen were happy that this had happened and that in the future she will become an excellent ruler and take pride in it. Then the queen said "lets have a celebration of Melina's birth" and the king and royal wizard council agreed. Soon the arrangements were made invitations sent, the food was made and the musicians were in tune.

Later that night at 10:00 pm the guest were dancing ,laughing ,talking ,eating and congratulating the king and queen on their special daughter.

The party has been going on for an hour and a half, everything was normal until….

the doors slammed open, hard enough to knock out all of the castle lights! Then a dark figure came in though the doors and walked down the red rug that led to the king ,queen and Melina's cradle. When the mysterious figure took down his hood it became clear on who had crashed the party. It was the most evil wizard in all the world of wizards, his name was he got closer the queen quickly toke Melina in her arms with a silk purple blanket around her. When Gording were at the king and queens thrones he creep to the baby and looked at her and then an evil smile came on his face and the said "get away you evil man!" Gording backed away slowly and the king said " why are you here Gording you have been banished" he responded "oh how I know that, anyway I came as soon as I heard that a baby princess has been giving to element powers of the opposites, then I thought to myself, hey why not crash the party and looks like I did," the responded " if u don't leave ill call my executor for you to be beheaded" then Gording repiled "ok then ill leave once I take the precious daughter, take her powers, kill her, then take of the throne! -laughs evilly" then king a queen were afraid and refused for Gording and his evil plan then he finally said "fine I guess ill bring down the castle" as soon as he said that the castle rumbled and bricks were coming down the queen ran to her loyal servant Sarah and the queen said "Sarah all the wizards powers are down. take Melina and go to the other dimension and raise as your own !-quickly hands Melina over to Sarah-" Sarah responded " I will" then more bricks fell and they were a lot heavier then the last bricks, so Sarah ran out of the castle has fast as she can with Melina in arms and opened a portal to the human dimension and that portal sent them to San Diego, California. Then a two story house appeared with all the rooms set up including Melina's room and then Sarah put Melina in her crib and Sarah was on her bed praying that some of the townspeople we ok, then she settled down and went to sleep and Melina was asleep as well

In Shinhigh the castle was to the ground and everyone in that castle was dead even sadly the king and queen. The evil man Gording appeared and looked around and say that everyone was dead and he saw a baby and looked like Melina but luckily the queen before the castle came down she put a fake Melina to fool him. Gording put the kings crown on his head and claimed the throne to be his. But when Melina turns 16 she will claim the throne and fight Gording in an epic battle over Shinhigh if not all the world will be in his control forever

_**Hope u like it ill make another chapter (if ppl liked it) thx for reading **_


End file.
